El Reloj
by Banshee Soel
Summary: OneShot/Songfic. Kikyou está muerta y esto hace que en algún momento tenga que partir de este mundo. Eso Inu Yasha lo sabe perfectamente, sólo que él no quiere dejarla ir. No antes de... LEMON InuxKik


**El Reloj**

**(Inu/Kikyou)**

Puchi: Hola a todos! Este fic es un fic Lemon, o sea, que contiene escenas explícitas de sexo. Al que no le guste este tipo de historia, absténgase a leer. No voy a aceptar críticas sobre este aspecto, todo lo demás será bien recibido :) (desde felicitaciones hasta cartas documento xDDD)

Disclamer: Todos los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen, sino sólo a su autora Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo inventé la trama xD Aunque qué no daría por tenerlos TT.

**Inu Yasha's POV**

Ando vagando por el bosque en la noche. Escapé de mis compañeros de viaje, necesitaba estar solo un momento. Necesitaba pensar. A pesar de que hemos juntado la mayoria de la Shikon no Tama y estoy rodeado de gente que está conmigo por ser quién soy me siento más vacío que nunca.

Mientras camino me encuentro con unas almas, esto sólo significa algo... o alguien: _Kikyou_.

_Reloj, no marques las horas_

_porque voy a enloquecer_

_ella se irá para siempre_

_cuando amanezca otra vez._

La mujer de quien estoy enamorado anda cerca. Rápidamente voy hacia donde siento su presencia. La encuentro descansando en una cueva iluminada por las _Shichidamaachu_ que sostienen con fuerza sus frágiles almas. Al sentir mi presencia Kikyou abre los ojos, mostrando una mirada llena de tristeza. Me dice que ya no puede estar más en este mundo, que debe partir hacia el infierno. No quiero. No quiero que se vaya, Kikyou, quiero quedarme contigo! Le digo esto y ella me mira con ternura, como lo solía hacer cuando estaba viva. Se levanta y me da un abrazo, que lo correspondo con rapidez. Aunque esté muerta, todavía siento un poco de su calor humano, es dulcemente atractivo. _Sólo por esta noche _-me dice- _esta será la última vez_.

_Nomás nos queda esta noche_

_para vivir nuestro amor_

_y tu tic-tac me recuerda_

_mi irremediable dolor._

Lentamente poso mis labios sobre ella y la beso. Tiene unos labios muy dulces y se me hace difícil resistirme a ellos. Ella corresponde tímidamente al principio pero después con fogosidad. Al abrazarme con fuerza y juntar nuestros cuerpos hace más intenso el beso. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran y comienzan un juego de amor. Las ropas se van haciendo molestas, así que le quito con la mayor suavidad que pueda tener el haori de su traje de miko, mientras que yo me quito con menos cuidado el mío. La razón se está llendo de mi mente y me cuesta mucho trabajo mantenerme conciente. Al quitar su prenda, descubro sus perfectos y redondeados pechos. La encuentro perfecta aún sabiendo que ese cuerpo no le pertenecía, que solo estaba formado de barro y huesos, pero el alma, la escencia de mi querida Kikyou se encontraba allí, y esa alma era la que amaba. Me despego de sus labios para recuperar el aliento, pero al instante vuelvo a ir a su blanco cuello y me deleito con su sabor; sigo bajando por sus hombros besándolos y llego a sus pechos, los cuales beso con devoción y anhelo. Ella suelta unos pequeños gemidos que hace que mi conciencia se vaya perdiendo aún más. Me pide con una voz ronca por el placer que siga más, pero quiero ir lentamente, que sea una tortura exquisita. No me quiero perder nada de ella en esta última noche.

_Reloj detén tu camino_

_porque mi vida se apaga_

_ella es la estrella_

_que alumbra mi ser_

_y sin su amor no soy nada_

Bajo lentamente por el estómago, y llego a su ombligo. Es muy extraño pero tiene su aroma más concentrado. Quiero obtenerlo todo, asi que lo beso y juego con el, haciendo que Kikyou suelte un suspiro. Sigo bajando por sus piernas y la entrepierna, y llego hasta su flor secreta, de la cual beso con ternura y desesperación interna, enloquecido totalmente con su delicioso néctar. Ella suelta unos fuertes gemidos de placer mientras la voy besando y delineando con mi lengua esa hermosa intimidad. Me pide que no pare, que no me detenga, y no pienso hacerlo. Sigo besando y succionando esa deliciosa miel suya e introduciendo mi lengua dentro de ella, logrando que se estremezca de placer. En pocos minutos noté que ella empezaba a tembar, me dijo que por ningún motivo pare ahora. Estaba sufriendo una electricidad por todo su cuerpo, y esa sensación era deliciosa. Estaba sufriendo su primer orgasmo. Subí hacia sus labios y la besé con pasión, logrando que ella probara de su propio néctar.

_Detén el tiempo en tus manos_

_haz esta noche perpetua_

_para que nunca se vaya de mí_

_para que nunca amanezca._

Kikyou estaba completamente perdida en el éxtasis, así que aproveché esto y me saqué lo que quedaba de mi traje, notando como mi miembro estaba completamente excitado. Kikyou notó esto y me dijo que ya no podía más, que ya no podía esperar. La abrazé con delicadeza y le separé las piernas con la misma dulzura. Ya era el momento. Lentamente puse mi miembro sobre su hermosa flor y lo comenzé a introducir lentamente, para no causarle dolor alguno. Ambos estabamos desesperados y no podíamos esperar más, pero esa lentitud hacía que los dos sintiéramos todo mucho mejor. Finalmente introducí todo mi miembro en su interior, soltando un gemido de placer. Empezé a moverme en ella con lentitud, pues quería que sintiera todo, pero la razón no me lo permitió y en pocos segundos ya estaba moviéndome en un compás definido, mientras que ella acompañaba con sus caderas ese vaivén. Me abrazó con fuerza mientras besaba mis hombros, estaba cerca de llegar, y lo notaba por sus gemidos que iban en aumento, convirtiéndose casi en unos grititos.

_Reloj detén tu camino_

_porque mi vida se apaga_

_ella es la estrella_

_que alumbra mi ser_

_y sin su amor no soy nada_

La velocidad de las embestidas iban en aumento, así como los gemidos de Kikyou. Ya no iba a durar mucho para que yo temrinara, y ella también. Me propuso que termináramos juntos, le dije que sí. En realidad no podía articular palabra alguna que no fueran gemidos con su nombre, pero ella me entendió. Ya la velocidad era frenéticamente veloz, y ya no podía más, hasta que noté que Kikyou empezaba a temblar de nuevo. Esa era la señal. Gritamos de placer nuestros nombres mientras que su flor recibía mi amor y yo el de ella. Kikyou había llegado al segundo orgasmo, pero esta vez lo hicimos juntos.

Faltaba poco para que el sol iluminara el lugar, y yo no quería que Kikyou se vaya. No después de esto, pero no había otra salida. Kikyou no estaba viva, y debía de irse de este mundo.

Kikyou me dijo que nunca iba a olvidarse de esto, y que ahora podría descanzar con una paz infinita gracias a mi. Le dije que la amaba, y ella me dijo lo mismo.

Vi el sol asomarse por la entrada de la cueva y eso significaba el adiós de Kikyou. La vi brillar por unos momentos, mientras me decía algo que alcanzé a oir. Su cuerpo había desaparecido y en su lugar estaban sus almas que se dirigían hacia la entrada de la cueva. Corrí para alcanzarlas al grito de su nombre, pero era tarde, ya se habían elevado en el cielo. Me quedé solo, en la entrada de la cueva, con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Detén el tiempo en tus manos_

_haz esta noche perpetua_

_para que nunca se vaya de mí_

_para que nunca amanezca_

* * *

Puchi: Weno! El final no es color de rosa, precisamente xDU pero quería que fuera triste, dulce y triste al final. P Anyway, espero que a los fans del Inu/Kikyou les guste este fic. Personalmente no me desagrada esta pareja, pero prefiero el Inu/Kagome, asi que piensen que me costó hacer este fic xDU 

Sobre palabras extrañas, sólo está _Shichidamaachu_, que son las serpientes caza almas de Kikyou.

Hagan clic en Review y digan que les pareció este fic!

Nos vemos en otra historia!


End file.
